Menunggu
by Hel Hazelnut
Summary: Dulu, dia tak akan berdiam di satu tempat, dan selalu enggan berurusan dengan hal-hal merepotkan. Kini dia tetap tinggal, dan berputar-putar dalam ruangan gelap selama berpuluh tahun/Karena yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah membiarkannya tertidur sejenak, dan menunggu. Hal itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu untuk dikeluhkan/VinceTifa/OoC/FF7:AC


Disclaimer : Square Enix  
Rate : T  
Genre : Hurt/Comfort / Sci-fi  
Chara : Vincent Valentine, Tifa Lockhart, Lucrecia Crescent  
Warning : OoC, Typo(s), Alur Maju-Mundur, Don't Like Don't Read

**.**

**Menunggu**  
**.**

Rambutnya masih panjang terurai liar. Bandana merah dengan warna memudar masih menutupi keningnya, menyamarkan maniknya yang menyala. Pakaiannya masih didominasi dengan warna hitam dengan jubah merah robeknya – masih pakaiannya yang dulu, dengan kondisi yang sama seperti bandana di kepalanya – memudar. Sarung pistolnya pun masih di kaki kanannya.

Semuanya masih sama.

Seperti beberapa puluh tahun lalu.

Lebih tepatnya, dia tetap menjaga segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirinya masih tetap sama seperti sebelum gadis itu tertidur. Toh tubuhnya tak lagi bisa tumbuh ataupun beregenerasi. Jadi saat gadis itu membuka matanya, kalimat yang harus diucapkannya 'hanya', "Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa. Menyembunyikan kegembiraannya yang membuncah dengan tarikan tipis di sudut bibirnya, atau tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Mengatakan bahwa kedua anaknya menunggunya untuk pulang. Bahwa Cloud sedang pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh untuk mengantarkan pesanan dan akan segera kembali. Bahwa tak ada lagi bau karat ketika dia mengelilingi kota untuk sekedar jalan-jalan. Bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Jika dia masih mengingat segala sesuatu sebelum tidurnya.

Jika tak ada ingatan lagi yang tersisa di memory-nya – karena terkikis waktu – dia akan membual pada Tifa. Beragam opsi cerita hidup telah berada dalam imajinasinya. Kesemua reaksi yang mungkin akan dikeluarkan oleh gadis itu telah menjadi rangkaian skenario dengan berbagai dialog, membentuk berbagai macam kombinasi tanggapan yang akan menyambung percakapan.

Karena tentu saja, dia telah melewati begitu banyak siklus gerak semu matahari. Melewati begitu banyak bulan purnama, dan dia telah melupakan purnama keberapa tepatnya dia menghentikan kegiatan bodohnya menghitung sabit yang menunduk. Tentu lebih baik jika dia merangkai alternatif-alternatif apa saja yang akan dilakukannya ketika Tifa bangun.

Tifa akan bangun. Dia yakin akan hal itu. Sama yakinnya dengan matahari yang akan selalu mulai menampakkan dirinya dari timur.

Dan dengan penampilannya yang masih sama, gadis itu akan menyangka bahwa dia hanya tertidur barang dua atau tiga malam.

.

.

Sesaat tubuhnya membeku saat melihat tubuh mungil itu menukik dengan tajam menyongsong bumi – karena hantaman keras tubuh makhluk besar yang tengah terbang dan efek gravitasi. Sepersekian detik selanjutnya dia baru sadar bahwa gadis itu berada dalam pelukannya, terkulai tak sadarkan diri dengan cairan berbau anyir membasahi sebagian keningnya. Dan yang terlambat disadarinya adalah, tanpa sadar dia _telah_ bergerak secepat dia bisa untuk meraihnya – gadis yang terpejam itu, secepat dia bisa merasakan angin seakan merobek tubuhnya.

Ketakutan menguasainya, tanpa perlawanan dan begitu tiba-tiba. Hingga dia bertanya dalam benaknya. _Ada apa denganku?_

Ada apa dengannya, yang merasa entah kenapa oksigen tiba-tiba menghilang – membuatnya sesak dan tercekat dalam diam. Ada apa dengannya, yang merasa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak dengan tempo lebih cepat dari gerakan jarum 'detik' – padahal dia tahu bahwa jantungnya yang kembali memompa darah adalah satu hal yang mustahil. Ada apa dengannya, yang memutar tumitnya tuk membelakangi arena perang dan berlari meninggalkan kekacauan yang disebabkan makhluk besar terbang tak berakal, serta mendekap erat gadis itu tuk sekedar memberikan sedikit kehangatan – meski dia tahu akan percuma – dengan do'a yang terpinta entah pada siapa.

_Biarkan dia hidup_.

Tubuhnya gemetar tanpa dipinta.

Tujuannya hanya satu, Nibelheim. Tepatnya belakang air terjun di dekat Nibelheim. Meminta pada sosok dari masa lalunya untuk menyelamatkan seorang yang menjadi bagian dari masa kini-nya – entah dengan masa yang akan datang.

.

.

Dulu, dia tak akan berdiam di satu tempat. Selalu mengikuti pergerakan angin dengan meninggalkan sekelebat merah kabur tanpa bentuk. Dulu, dia selalu enggan berurusan dengan hal-hal merepotkan apalagi melakukan pekerjaan yang sepele yang sama sekali tak memberikan keuntungan baginya, atau tak berhubungan dengan balas dendamnya terhadap Shin-Ra.

Dan berputar-putar dalam ruangan gelap ini selama berpuluh tahun tak membuatnya jenuh, karena sebuah alasan yang tak pernah memaksanya untuk tetap tinggal. Tak ada paksaan, hanya sebentuk harapan – melihat dia membuka mata, menampakkan iris coklat kemerahan yang berbinar. Tubuhnya begitu mudah bergerak, memeriksa tiap kabel dan mesin yang menyangga kehidupan gadis itu. Mengecek turbin yang selalu berputar oleh gerakan air yang jatuh di mulut gua, membentuk satu energy dalam bentuk listrik untuk terus membuat tiap rangkaian komponen elektronik itu berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Selalu mengganti kincir itu, yang sering rusak karena derasnya air terjun – lebih sering lagi ketika musim penghujan tiba.

Dia tidak pernah jenuh. Tidak pernah merasa apa yang selalu dikerjakannya merupakan satu hal yang merepotkan.

Mesin-mesin tua itu harus terus menyala sampai waktunya tiba – hingga tiba saat dia harus membangunkan putri dari tidurnya.

.

.

_Selamatkan dia_.

Tak ada salam. Tak ada sapaan. Tak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya pada sesosok wanita berkeriput dengan rambut putih yang tengah membaca buku dalam remang – tak terusik dengan gemerisik butiran air yang menggema di tiap sudut gua.

Raut pertama yang diciptakan wanita itu adalah keterkejutan – lelaki itu dating lagi. Dan, kekecewaan – setelah melihat sesosok gadis dalam pelukannya, danraut kekhawatiran yang tersamarkan wajah datarnya. Yang bisa dilakukannya adalah berusaha, untuk memenuhi permintaan lelaki yang dicintainya. Menekan rasa sakitnya dalam-dalam, dan menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri 'Sudah saatnya dia menemukan kebahagiaannya, tidak selalu tertahan oleh dendam dan perasaan masa lalu'

Karena hanya dengan melihat riak dalam mata merah lelaki itu dia tahu : seorang kesatria telah menetapkan pilihan, menetapkan di mana kesetiaannya akan diberikan. Karena gadis ini adalah sosok yang akan dilindungi oleh Vincent Valentine. Dia, Tifa Lockhart.

Maka dia tak mengeluarkan satu kata pun dalam bentuk sapaan. Yang ada hanya instruksi. "Biarkan dia berbaring," itu kalimat pertamanya. Tubuh rentanya mendekat, memeriksa tiap bagian tubuh yang mendingin dengan wajah yang makin memucat – gadis itu sekarat. Dia tahu, lelaki dibelakangnya yang tengah menatap tiap aktivitasnya tahu benar atas hal itu.

Dua orang dengan kesadaran yang masih melekat dalam remang gua itu tahu, sang gadis akan melepas nyawanya.

Tapi masih ada yang bisa dilakukan, kan?

_Benar kan, Lucrecia Crescent?_

.

.

_Tunggu komet terlihat sampai 75 hari._

Lecrecia mengatakan hal itu kepadanya sesaat sebelum dia tertidur dalam damai – detik dimana dia harus takluk pada waktu yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, menamankan diri sebagai usia senja.

Sejak kematian wanita itu, dalam diam dia selalu menatap langit gelap. Berharap ada satu komet yang muncul selama tujuh puluh lima hari.

Tapi tak pernah terlihat olehnya.

Hitungan itu terhenti pada angka yang tak mencapai sepuluh. Tak pernah mencapai tujuh puluh lima.

Perempuan itu tak akan membohonginya, satu kalimat yang selalu di dengungkan dalam kepalanya jika dia kecewa karena bintang berekor tak lagi terlihat di malam berikutnya. Yang harus dia lakukan hanya menunggu. Hal itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu untuk dikeluhkan.

Hanya menunggu.

.

.

"Pergilah ke ruang bawah tanah Shin-Ra mansion. Ambilkan tabung kaca – bawa serta cairan di dalamnya, mesin pendingin, generator listrik, buat turbin untuk listrik – dengan aliran air di depan"

Serentetan kalimat perintah itu di patuhi olehnya.

Mengunjungi reruntuhan sisa kejayaan Shin-Ra, tanpa dendam – rasa itu tergantikan begitu saja dengan kekhawatiran. Tidak ada waktu untuk melihat kejadian masa lalu. Karena ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya untuk kembali.

Membawa dua buah tabung kaca setinggi dua meter dengan garis tengah satu setengah meter dan berisi cairan putih di kedua pundaknya bukanlah hal yang merepotkan. Sangat ringan, karena diiringi dengan satu harapan. Sebuah ta scarier tersampir di punggungnya – sebuah generator listrik.

Mesin pendingin tertinggal di belakang, berbentuk balok dengan ukuran yang tak berbeda jauh dengan dua tabung kaca di pundaknya.

.

.

Malam ini tak lagi terlihat.

Bintang berekor itu hanya menampakkan dirinya dua malam.

Besok masih ada malam.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan itu tercetus begitu saja. Memandang kaget pada tangan keriput wanita itu yang tengah melucuti pakaian Tifa.

"Aku harus melakukan ini, karena…..aku tak bisa merubahnya menjadi seperti dirimu," suara wanita itu bergetar, mengantarkan atmosfer yang membuat sesak. Dia memang tak bisa lagi melakukannya – membuat seseorang immortal dengan berbagai resiko seperti yang telah terjadi di masa lalu.

Tidak ada lagi percobaan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia sudah ter'tanda'i"

"Geostigma….?"

"Dan tidak ada yang tersisa dari penelitianku. Kau tidak ingin dia ter'ambil' Geostigma, kan? Yang harus kulakukan adalah membekukan tubuhnya, dan aku bisa memasukkan serum itu," kalimatnya terhenti. Tubuhnya berpindah dari samping Tifa yang polos menuju mesin pendingin, menekan satu tobol berwarna merah.

"Jelaskan padaku. Bukankah kau hanya perlu membuatnya sadar?" kalimat itu bukan permintaan, atau pertanyaan.. Lebih ke sebuah perintah.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti," dia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti lelaki itu. Hanya saja, dia terlalu takut untuk memberi satu harapan yang tak pasti.

"Jelaskan, Lucrecia"

"Dia tidak akan sadar selama beberapa hari. Dan ketika sadar, seperempat tubuhnya telah terinfeksi virus Geostigma," Kembali ke samping Tifa, dia mengambil kain di dekat lengannya, membersihkan darah pada wajah gadis yang tengah tertidur itu, menekan pelan gumpalan kain di atas jantungnya – mencoba menghentikan darah yang terus mengalir dari luka sepanjang jari tulunjuk, "Vaksin. Kami punya vaksinnya, tapi belum sempurna. Kerjanya lebih lambat dari replikasi virus penyebab Geostigma," manik itu menatap nyala merah iris Vincent, "Memperlambat replikasi virus, artinya membuatnya mengkristal. Tubuhnya harus dalam keadaan beku selama _beberapa waktu_. Membekukan tubuhnya, itu yang harus kulakukan. Dan yang harus kau lakukan adalah, menunggu….."

"Berapa lama?"

"Sampai sebuah komet terlihat selama tujuh puluh lima hari," dia menghela nafas berat, memejamkan mata erat, dan mengeluarkan suara dalam geraman, "Angkat tubuhnya, masukkan dalam tabung. Kita harus mendinginkannya selama seminggu…..," menghentikan kalimatnya dan membuatnya menggantung.

"Dan?"

"Kemudian membekukannya. Membiarkannya tertidur"

Ya, membiarkannya tertidur sejenak…

**-tbc-**

Bisakah ini dikategorikan ke genre Sci-fi / Hurt/Comfort? Setting pas FF7:AC.

Ada yang gak ngeh sama fic ini? Silahkan tanya, dan akan saya jawab. Setelah itu, silahkan baca ulang Saya selalu merasa kesulitan menyampaikan hal-hal secara eksplisit.

Bantuan :

Vince lahir tahun 1950, FF7-AC tahun 2009. Komet Halley muncul 75-76 tahun sekali dan terlihat selama 'hampir' 80 hari (karena itu di fic saya buat 75 hari), diprediksi akan muncul pada 28 juli 2061. 'Penyimpanan' Tifa memakai metode Cryopreservation (silahkan googling kalau tertarik). Maaf jika ada kesalahan

**thx 4 read**

**wanna review?**


End file.
